


Pride (Darcy's POV)

by Kamen Rider Luna (SilverShade101)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShade101/pseuds/Kamen%20Rider%20Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while ago and I have no idea why. What I do know is that it sounds like something the original Darcy would say. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride (Darcy's POV)

**Pride**

_Darcy's P.O.V._

* * *

 

 

_What is pride?_

_Is it having veneration toward another? perhaps toward oneself?_

_Is it meant to make an avowel of someone's obsequiousness?_

_Or perhaps being scruple towards others when wanting to be otherwise?_

_To be taciturn instead of having vivacity...is it to make oneself have languor and to be laconic._

_No...pride has made me odious in action and manner to the point of driving me pedantic toward life itself._

 

 


End file.
